1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf putting training devices and, more particularly, to an accessory for use with a golf putter which limits the area along a putter face for striking a golf ball to a central portion of the face to assist the golfer in improving his or her putting stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putting accessory devices are well known in the art for improving the putting stroke of a golfer. The goal of a putting accessory device is to train the golfer to strike the ball squarely with the center of the putter face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,569, issued to Swanson, teaches a device for use in developing a square putting stroke. Swanson teaches a spring clamp attachment for a putter head with a pair of extending arms. The arms cooperate with a rod surface laying on the ground (the shaft of another golf club) so as to hold the putter face perpendicular to the axis of the shaft during the putting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,472, issued to O'Flanagan, teaches a sighting device for a golf putter mounted to the putter head and having an eye aligning mirror. The mirror reflects the ball to be struck so that the ball is centered with respect to the putter head.
While the prior art devices provide unique ways in which to train the golfer in the putting stroke, the shortcoming of such devices is that they do not provide a simple yet effective way to insure that the golf ball is struck only by the central portion of the putter face.